Persona: arcana reverse
by avideds
Summary: The evil version of Persona. Oc included


Persona: arcana reverse

Prologue

My name is Jun Tanaka. My father was a rich businessman, but he was accused of fraud and escaped the country with almost all his money.  
When I was sixteen, I contacted the yakuza to try to join them. I dreamed to obtain what my father had obtained before me: money, women and respect.  
After a year, I obtained nothing of that sort. All I do for the yakuza is some menial job as factotum for peanuts.  
At school, rumor about my criminal activity spread like wildfires.  
My grades were good and I was athletic and attractive, but all other students refused to became friends with me.  
And all the girls were too spooked by my reputation to approach me. I was very frustraded.

One fatidic day, my life changed. That day, my contact with the yakuza gave me some small packages.  
He gave me a list of addresses and said he wanted me to discretily recapitate those packages. He promised me a hefty reward if I completed the task, so I accepted.  
I was a bit fearful for this mission,so to gain courage I drank a bottle of alcool that i shoplifted from a supermarket.  
So I was a bit tipsy when I started to walk towards my first obiective.  
I was immersed in my thoughts, when I noticed a happy couple sitting on a bench.  
I immediately noticed her. She had red long hair and she had a very attractive body. After a moment, I recognised as a student from my school.  
The boy near her was someone unknown to me. I observed him carefully. He was very scrawny and generic looking.  
I become immediatly jealous. Why that hot girl gave so much attenction to such a unremarkable guy? I am better looking that him!  
Instead to ignoring them, the alcool in my body pushed me to approach them. I wanted to somehow humiliate him in front of her.  
I don't remember exactly what I said to him, but I repeatedly insulted him to try to intimidate him.  
To my surprise, he stood out against me, probably to impress her or perhaps he was more intrepid that I gave him credit for.  
The situation escalated and so my frustration. At some point he insulted me back and in my rage I punched him.  
I promptly understood that I made a before I could escape a policeman saw the scene and arrested me.

Several hours later I was in a cell. They found I was drunk and the drug in the packages. They put me temporarily in solitary confinement.  
I was so bummed by this situation that I decided to immediately try to sleep. I closed my eyes but i was too distraught to fall asleep.

When I reopened my eyes, I saw a black door in the middle of the room. I immediately suspected a dream or an hallucination.  
But my curiosity pushed me to try to open this strange door. Once opened, I found myself in a complete different room. The walls of this room were pitch black.  
I was at the centre of a throne room. In front of me, a man was sitting on a big throne. He had a young face and a small nose.

'Welcome to the shadow room. My name is Ivan.' he said affably.

I was shocked by the spectacle before my eyes.

'This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter.' he continued his speech.

I interrupted him.'What is this place?'

He ignored my question. 'In the past this room had a different color. Another person was the gardian of this place. I lived hidden in his shadow for many years. I was waiting. Recently something happened that weakened the gardian of this I decided to manifest myself and forced him to flee. After that I changed the aspect of this room.'

'This dream is really bizarre'I thought

He continued.'No matter. I was just recalling the recent past. I called you here for another reason.'

'For what?'

'I offer you power without responsibility'

I was flabbergasted 'What are you taking about?'

Ivan explained himself.'I called you here to grant you a great exchange, I only want a thing from you. I want you to refuse to take responsibility for your action'

'I am not sure I understand'

'I will give you the power of shadow. You could do whatever you want with it, even watch the world burn. For example, you could use it to escape your jail. But beware, in the future someone with similar power could try to stop you.'


End file.
